Tornado n' Volcano
by Iricious
Summary: Chuck and Blair AU! Chuck is a bad boy from Upper East Side and Blair a girl who moves from Upper East Side to.. an island! How will they meet? Will they fall in love? Can a tornado coexists with a volcano? (Mainly Chuck/Blair but there will be other couples too and lot of bromance!) *ON HIATUS until I finish writing it so you won't have to wait months before I update! :)*
1. Introduction

**Characters: Mainly Chuck and Blair but other characters and couples too.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG nor his characters! =/**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

They stared at each other for a few seconds that seemed like eternity. Something had to be done to break this silence and it was then when she pressed her lips against his. Electricity overwhelm their bodies like when a tornado meets a volcano, it was something new and magical but at the same time scary.. what was happening to her? What was that she was feeling? Only time will tell!

* * *

**Hello guys! :)**

**This was only an introduction that's why it's small.. and the rating might go up as the story continues! ****Hope yoy like it! xD**

**Please review! (********I'm new to this so please be kind! jaja)**

**Kisses! :*****  
**


	2. Party

**Hello again! Here's my second chapter! Hope you like it and please forgive any grammar mistakes! English isn't my first language!**

**Special thanks to lovetvtomuchxo for her review!**

**xoxo**

******Disclaimer: I don't own GG nor his characters! =/**

* * *

** Party**

* * *

**Upper East Side, Manhattan, 7am**

'Driiin' (alarm clock)

''_Let me explain!''_

''_There's nothing to explain.. every time the same situation! I can't stand this anymore!''_

''_I'm sorry! I'm asking you one more chance, do it for Blair, you know she wouldn't have taken it well.''_

''_For Blair, then. But I warn you, it's the last I'm giving you.''_

Every morning the same. Once her eyes were opened, she was hearing her parents fighting. She didn't know or care about the reason; she already had her problems so as to think of her parents. Passed five minutes and she got up out of her bed and went to take a shower.

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, 8am**

''Meninas, you know I would love to _discuss_ more, but duty is calling me.'' Chuck said to the two girls who were sitting next to him naked in the bed, one on his left and the other on his right.

''We won't have breakfast?'' the two girls said at the same time with a strange and arch brazilian accent.

''Breakfast? What about a lunch and then we can continue the _discussion._'' Chuck said winking his eyes and with a devious smile.

''Mmm.. sounds perfect!'' the Brazilian blonde girl said.

''Call us to tell us the place and the time!'' the redhead said and they both got up out of the bed, got dressed and headed for the exit. As soon as he heard the door of the suite closing, Chuck lay down sighing.

''Always the same!'' one voice said laughing while was entering the room with a cup of coffee, ''You'll never change, I don't want to see the reaction of those girls when they find out that you fooled them when you were talking about the lunch.'' continued, always laughing and took one sip of coffee.

'' Look.. I care about three things, Nathaniel. Money, the pleasures money brings me and you so let them do whatever they want.. besides what they expected to happen, a double marriage?!'' Chuck answered with a hoarse voice because of last night's binge.

Nate took another sip of coffee and sighed leaving the room, Chuck lay down again to take a nap, it was too early for him.

**Upper East Side, Manhattan**

She has just finished her shower and was going to the wardrobe to wear the school's uniform, she was a high school senior and on one hand she was happy that she wouldn't need to wear that stupid uniform but on the other hand she was feeling that she wasn't ready to leave behind such an important part of her life.. there she met her best friend, Serena.

_September 2009_

_First day of high school and Blair was walking a little nervous through the corridors of Constance Billard when suddenly a girl with long blonde hair trip over her and as a result all the books she was holding her and the girl fell down._

''_What a distracted. I'm so sorry!'' the blonde girl said._

''_It's ok.'' Blair said picking her books up from the floor._

''_It's your first day, right? You look a little nervous. By the way, I'm Serena Van der Woodsen.'' the girl said picking up her last book that had fallen down._

''_Blair Waldorf, nice to meet you and yes, it's my first day.'' Blair said with a half smile from the stress._

''_It's my first day too so we're going to be in the same class.'' Serena said openly happy._

''_Good. See you in class, then?'' Blair asked._

''_See you in class!'' Serena answered and they headed each one for their destination._

That was the beginning of their complicated friendship. They fight a lot and most of the time for unimportant things but they love each other.

''Miss Blair!'' the housemaid, Dorota cried out. ''Lost in your thoughts, again?'' she asked.

''When I was lost in my thoughts, Dorota?'' Blair said sneeringly and gave a big kiss on Dorota's cheek. Their relationship wasn't the typical one of a housemaid-daughter of the employers but something more because Blair spends more time with Dorota than with ther parents since she was a little kid. She was like a second mother, an intimate and devoted friend; she has no secrets from her.

''Ah you'll never change!'', she made a pause and continued ''The breakfast is ready but get ready without hurry, your parents have already gone.'' She took some clothes which was for laundering and left Blair's room.

'Perfect! Not even breakfast we're to going to have together now.' she thought while she was wearing her uniform then she put a headband οn her hair, a little make up and she went downstairs to have breakfast.

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

_The night had just fallen and the moon was already shinning perfectly round above Upper East Side. It was full moon and every August this day, the elite of Upper East Side throw a party to celebrate the end of the summer that comes slowly. Drinks, food, good music, people who talk about business and negotiate contracts and kids playing in a small place especially for this reason. Everything seemed ok except from two kids, a boy and a girl around the age of ten, who didn't play nor talk. They stared at each other for five minutes until the boy walked over the place the girl was sitting and he talked to her._

''_Hi!''_

''_Hi!'' the girl said with a surprise in her voice._

''_Why are you sitting alone and you don't play with the other kids?'' the boy asked._

_It seemed like she wanted to ask the same but finally answered ''I don't feel comfortable with all this people.''_

''_Ok.'' the boy said thoughtful and after one minute he suggested ''Do you want to go outside to the pool to play something?''_

''_Mmm.. why not? But not for long, I don't want my parents to find out I'm gone.'' the girl answered and they headed for the door which leaded to the pool. They found two deck chairs and lay down. They sky was black like tar but with the stars and the moon was forming a dreamy scenery. Some minutes passed and the girl broke the silence ''What do you want to play?''_

''_I don't know. Which is your favorite game? Don't say playing with dolls!'' the boy said laughing._

''_I adore riddles.'' the girl said looking the stars._

''_Perfect! Start first.''_

_They both got up and sat seated in order to look each other. The girl was silent, she would have been thinking. After a few minutes she made a wave with her hand like she was saying that she found a riddle to say. She took a sit and.._

''Chuck! Wake up once and for all!'' Nathaniel screamed angry. He must be screaming for a while.

''Is there a war going on, Nathaniel?'' Chuck said half asleep.

''No but there will be if you don't get out of the bed and call your father.'' Nate said more calm this time. Chuck changed side, turning his back on his best friend. ''Chuck, are you listening to me? Your father told me to call him!'' Nate said while he was dragging Chuck off to get him out of the bed. 'What the heck! He's dreaming and don't wake up?!' thought as he threw Chuck off the bed, waking him up for good.

''Who, where, what happened?' Chuck said confused, still sitting on the floor. Nate took a deep breath and said ''Your father called half an hour ago, I told him you were in the bathroom and furious told me that as soon as you get out of the bathroom to call him.''

''What is he want again and so early? Even on vacation he's not letting me alone!'' Chuck said and got up off the floor. He stretched his hands and went to get his mobile to call his father.

**Upper East side, Manhattan**

''You're finished with your breakfast, miss Blair?''

''Yes. You can clean the table, Dorota.'' Blair said and she got up off the table in order to take her school bag to go to school when suddenly..

'_Ohh I don't love you, but I always will..' (ringtone)_

'Who is it so early?' she thought and picked up the phone ''Yes?''

''_What do you want and told to call as soon as I could?_'' said a half asleep voice that with difficulty you could recognize her.

''Who is it?'' Blair asked confused.

''_Blair, I'm Serena! You sent me a text last night to call you when I wake up.'' _Serena said with a voice which came out with difficulty.

''Serena! You're still in the bed? You're going to lose the first hour!'' Blair said.

''_It won't be the first time. What did you want?'' _Serena answered impatiently.

''Aah yes.. almost forgot it! I want to go for shopping on Saturday, I'm not feeling very well and a walk to the shops will help me.'' Blair said while she was picking up her school bag.

''_Blair, today is Thursday, just woke up and you're talking about shopping.''_

''Well, you know me! Tell me now, will we go?''

''_Can I do otherwise?!'' _Serena said laughing.

''That's my girl! See you!'' Blair said and hung up the phone, told Dorota she's leaving, went down with the elevator at the reception and a few seconds before leaving the building her phone was ringing again. 'What Serena forgot?'' Blair thought while she was picking up her phone from her school bag, she answered it and with a little complaint in her voice said..

''I only hope you didn't call to tell me you can't.''

* * *

**What do you think? It's my first fanfic so I NEED your reviews to improve my writing! (If I can 'cause I really suck! jaja)**

**Greek Version: iricious. blogspot. gr**

**xoxo**


	3. Phone Call

**Hello! x) I'm SO sorry that I haven't update in months! I'll try to update every Sunday from now on!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own GG nor his characters! =/**

* * *

**Phone Call**

* * *

**Upper East Side, Manhattan**

"_Now you offend me, sweetie… is there something _…" the voice on the phone was going to say but Blair interrupted her,

"Oops! You're not Serena!" Blair said apologetically.

"_Neither you my father. I'm sorry but who are you? The housemaid or one of those girls he brings to pass his nights delightfully?"_ the mysterious voice asked.

"Neither one nor the other… I have no idea who your father is." Blair said laughingly. She was enjoying this whole situation.

"_You have no idea?"_ said again with a little disbelief.

"Exactly! I think you called the wrong number." Blair said while she was thanking for this mistake. This voice was very charming.

"_Oh! You're right, I guess I have to hang up now, huh?" the_ man's voice said from the other side of the phone.

"I think yes.." Blair said but deep down she didn't want to hang up.

"_I don't know what they usually say in these situations… I will just say that I hope we talk again one day."_

"Until next time, then." Blair said and they hung up. She wanted to ask who was he, his name but she hesitated. _'What a beautiful way to start the day.'_she thought. For some strange reason, that voice seemed familiar, like she had heard that voice before, not that mature and manly but she had heard it… she was sure. Maybe in a dream or from somewhere else? Would she hear that voice again? No one knew. The only thing she could do was to hope. She sighed, put the cell in her bag and she headed to the school. Today is going to be a good day.

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

"Where the hell I put it?" Chuck said ready to explode. The suite was messed up but no sign of his mobile.

"Chuck! CHUCK! Your phone is here!" Nate said pointing the nightstand next to the bed. "Calm down. I'm sure he wants to speak with you for some stupid thing." Nate continued. Chuck was always panicked to whatever related to his father and to some extent he was justified. He went to the nightstand, took his mobile and began to type his father's number; he didn't want to lose time searching his number in his endless list of contacts.

"_I only hope you didn't call to tell me you can't." _ a female voice said. Or his father caught a cold or someone else picked up the phone. Out of curiosity, he decided to keep the conversation going. He was sure that he had called the right number.

"Now you offend me, sweetie… is there something …", _'Chuck Bass can't do?'_ he wanted to say but the unfamiliar voice from the other side of the phone interrupted him,

"_Oops! You're not Serena!"_ said with a touch of apology in her voice. Something wasn't going right here and his curiosity was growing by the second. All this whole situation should be cleared, not that it bothered him to continue this whirl though. There was something in that girl's voice, he didn't know what but he was sure that he didn't want to hang up just yet.

"Neither you my father. I'm sorry but who are you? The housemaid or one of those girls he brings to pass his nights delightfully?" Chuck said.

"_Neither one nor the other… I have no idea who your father is."_ the young woman said laughing. His heart beating increased dangerously when he heard her laugh and that was rarer even than the four-leaf clover.

"You have no idea?" Chuck said with a little disbelief in his voice. It hadn't crossed his mind that maybe he had called the wrong number.

"_Exactly! I think you called the wrong number."_ the unknown girl said. _'Wrong number?'_ he thought and looked at his phone to see the number he had called. That sweet voice was right, in a hurry to call his father, he got wrong one number. A lovely mistake one could say.

"Oh! You're right, I guess I have to hang up now, huh?" Chuck said.

"_I think yes.."_

"I don't know what they usually say in these situations… I will just say that I hope we talk again one day." Chuck said and he was trying to eliminate the thought of calling her again, not so accidental.

"_Until next time, then." _the young woman's voice said and they hung up. However, instead of putting the phone on the coffee table or back on the night stand, he was still holding it and had put it under his lips which they had formed a smile. He hadn't realized he was smiling until Nate came into the room again, he was at the suite's kitchen in order to let Chuck alone to make his call and he told him.

"Um.. Since when do you smile after a phone call with your father?

"What? Ah Nathaniel, brazilian women haven't drove me crazy yet. I wasn't talking with my father. I will explain later. Now go take a shower because you're a mess!" Chuck said. He always liked teasing Nate. Nate got his friend's joke but he didn't find bad the idea and went to take a shower. As soon as Chuck was alone in the room called his father, this time he searched the number in his contacts.

**Upper East Side, Manhattan**

On her way to school Blair was thinking how full and the same time how empty her life was. On the one hand, she had her parents who they weren't so close to her like they used to but she loved them and she knew they loved her too, she had Serena, Dorota and anything an Upper East Sider could have but on the other hand, she was feeling like something was missing, something you can't buy with money. Happiness. She couldn't remember the last time she felt happy. She was laughing, making jokes but she was dying inside day after day. Every night Blair was bursting into tears in her bed, sometimes without a reason. She was feeling alone despite all the people around her. That's why she asked Serena to go for shopping with her on Saturday. The shops and the company of her best friend would make her feel better, today, though, she was thinking more positive in spite of her parents' fight waking her up. The unknown man on the phone had something to do with that. But before she could think more of that call, the driver of the limo interrupted her from her thoughts,

"Here we are, miss Blair!"

Blair said goodbye to her chauffer and before she come out of the limo, she saw a group of four girls. It was like they were waiting for their queen to arrive. She laughed at the sight and got out of her limo.

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

'_Why he never leaves me alone?'_ Chuck thought. He was so angry that he kicked the door of his room. He had just finished the phone call with his father and like always instead of speaking like father and son, they argued. The reason? The same like every time they spoke. He wanted to control his life like the investments he makes to increase his money. _'I hate him! He will not get away with it this time.'_ he continued and kicked the door with more power because his anger was bigger now. Always it had to be done what the big Bart Bass wanted. Everyone was scared of him and no one dared to raise his voice to him. Everyone, from the staff to Chuck, was like toy soldiers. They couldn't say a word. But this time he was determined to react, to go against him even for a while because he knew, in the end, he would do what his father wanted. He gave the door one more kick but he thought that if he would continue kicking the door, he would break her. So he went to the mini bar the suite had, put a glass of scotch and began drinking while he was thinking the phone call with father.

"_Tell me what you want because I don't have much time." Chuck said._

"_You will go out with prostitutes again?" Bart said like an answer to what Chuck said about not having much time. _

"_I took that from my father." Chuck said laughing with bitterness. Bart spoke after a minute, _

"_You have to return!". From his voice you could understand that it was an order._

"_What? But I came two days ago!"_

"_Do you think I care about that? haha Be here tomorrow or I'll be forced to take measures." Bart said and hung up the phone._

The more he was thinking the phone call, the more he was drinking and he was so furious that he sent a message to his father,

"If you think that you will get away it, you are fooling yourself! I'm nineteen years old and I will do whatever I want!"

The only thing he could do now was waiting for the consequences. But he didn't regret sending that message; to the contrary, he was relieved. He left his drink and went to watch tv until Nate finish with his bath.

**Upper East Side, Manhattan**

"Girls, she is coming! Stand up!" one of the four girls Blair was watching said. She was tall with dark brown eyes and hair. Her name was Penelope.

"Nelly, did you bring the yogurt?" Hazel said. Hazel was the most short of the group but she had two outstanding blue eyes which they could drive everyone crazy and blonde hair. Nelly was american but her origins were from Taiwan, you could figure it out from her eyes and her colors were the same as Penelope's with the only difference that Nelly's eyes were more dark.

"No! I thought it was Isabel's turn!" Nelly said. Isabel had chocolate skin with black hair and very dark brown eyes. Each one them had a different personality but one thing they had in common, they were wearing headbands just like Blair.

"My turn is tomorrow! She will kill us!" Isabel said.

"Why will I want to kill you? On second thought, I don't need a reason. Your existence is more than enough!" a girl who had just arrived at the entrance of the school said. That girl was Blair and those four girls were her minions. When she had first put her foot at high school, she hadn't been feeling comfortable. She had been shy and had had low self-confidence and being friends with Serena Van Der Woodsen hadn't been helping. So she decided to play the role of a harsh and unscrupulous girl. She found those four girls and named them minions. They were doing whatever Blair was saying without making a complaint. She was their queen.

"Well, Nelly got wrong the days and she didn't bring your yogurt." Penelope said. Blair was looking at Nelly with a sarcastic smile and said,

"Nelly, you know how hard I try not to hang you upside down but you are a lost case. Get out of my sight!" Once she heard what Blair said, she left as quickly as possible and went to her class.

"Minions, this evening you will come to my place to decide her punishment." Blair said.

"Ok!" the three remained girls said at the same time and left. Blair was watching her minions while they were walking through the entrance of the school and smiled. She knew that she treated them roughly but it was the only way to survive this chaos called high school and she had a little fun. All that scheming she was doing with them was adding color to her life. One day, though, she was going to make up with them! She stayed a little outside in the courtyard and after ten minutes she went to the class for her first lesson. Serena, as expected, was going to lose one more time the first hour.

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

Nate had just finished his bath, wore a black jean with a blue plaid shirt and black shoes. He styled a little his hair and went to sat with Chuck who was still watching tv.

"When are we leaving?" Nate asked hitting gently his best friend's back. He didn't need Chuck to tell him what they said with his father, he could guess.

"In two weeks, as it was arranged." Chuck said and continued, looking at Nate's confuse look, "He won't get away it this time! I'm tired leaving in the shadow of Bart Bass!"

"That's my best friend!" Nate said, proud of Chuck.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Chuck said.

"Hey, hey! Don't try to escape from me! Tell me! What was the reason you were smiling like an idiot before?" Nate said full of curiosity.

"A girl." Chuck said.

"Name?"

"I don't know."

"Age?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm.. is she from Manhattan?"

"I don't know." Chuck said as he was trying hard not to laugh.

"I think that the brazilian air isn't good for your mental health." Nate said confused again.

"Nathaniel I called the wrong number and a sweet voice picked it up. How am I supposed to know the details?"

"And why you were behaving like a little kid who they just gave him a lollipop?"

"I don't know." Chuck repeated.

"And what do you know, Chuck?" Nate said a little annoyed.

"I don't kn.. it's just.. she reminded me of someone, ok?" Chuck said.

"Ok, ok I got it." Nate said and he didn't ask any more questions. He understood that Chuck didn't want to say anything else and he turned to watch the movie Chuck was watching.

'_No way!'_Chuck thought. No way it was what he was thinking. It wasn't possible. But the voice was the same with the only difference that it was more mature. He shook his head from the right to the left to come out of his thoughts and continued watching the movie.

**Upper East Side, Manhattan**

The first hour was over and Blair was going to her locker to leave her books when she saw Serena running to her and she stopped.

"Oh my God! What they have done to you?" Blair said looking at Serena's messy hair.

"I'm fine B! Thanks for asking." Serena said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! How are you?" Blair asked.

"Very good." Serena said and winked at Blair.

"Where have you been and with whom? Tell me everything!" Blair said.

"You are not going to like it." Serena said, took a deep breath and continued, "I met this guy from.. Brooklyn, we went for a drink and.."

"I don't want to know the details! That explains the messy hair." Blair interrupted her and in her gaze there was some disgust.

"Oh come on B! You can't imagine how good it was. He was incredible and so different from the other guys."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious. Nothing like the wimps from Upper East Side, he is so.. man."

"But from Brooklyn?" Blair said unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Yes from Brooklyn! If I tell you how it happened, you will change your mind, I'm sure."

Seeing Serena so happy, Blair decided to give him a chance. "Alright. In the evening I have a meeting with my minions but you could come at night to tell me the details." Blair said.

"As you command, Queen B!" Serena said and they started laughing. After a while Serena spoke, "Whose sentence you will decide today?"

"Nelly's. She forgot it was her turn to bring the yogurt." Blair answered.

"So, you have a meeting for a yogurt?" Serena said.

"Exactly!" Blair said laughing.

"Don't you think you're being a little exaggerated?"

"A little? Why don't you say that I'm overdoing it? But I don't want them to think that I'm forgiving." Blair said more seriously now!

"As you wish. I'm going to buy something to drink. See you in class." Serena said. They gave a hug and each took their way.

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

The hours were passing and the sun was, slowly, starting to set giving his place to the moon. Chuck and Nate were wandering the streets of Rio until they decide where they will go.

"I'm tired." Nate said.

"I'm bored." Chuck said.

"I told you not to go out so early.." Nate said and his voice was fading away. He saw two young women, a redhead and a blonde, coming towards them.

"I was bored in the r.." Chuck said but Nate interrupted him,

"Turn around and don't you dare look straight ahead." Chuck looked right away as if Nate told him to look. He was covered with cold sweat and he couldn't move.

"Nathaniel. why. don't. you. warn. first?" Chuck hardly said.

"Of course, Nate the easy target. I told you not to look."

"If I come out alive from this, be prepared for what is waiting for you at the suite!"

"Look how I'm trembling?" Nate said snarkily while he was shaking his hands to look like he was trembling.

"It's not time for jokes." Chuck said.

"You made your bed. See ya." Nate said and turned to leave but Chuck stopped him,

"hey hey, you are not going anywhere!"

"Fine!" Nate said and stayed. He couldn't imagine in the slightest what was going to happen. The young women, now, were right in front of Chuck. They looked at him from bottom to top two times and spoke,

"What about a lunch and.." the redhead said.

"..and then we can continue the _discussion_?" completed the blond.

"I can explain!" Chuck said with an unsteady voice.

"This is going to be fun." Nate said coughing in order to not understand what he was saying. Chuck, however, understood him and he hit Nate's ribs with his elbow.

"We listen!" the brazilians said at the same time.

"Do they always speak all at once?" Nate said. Chuck hit Nate's ribs again and said,

"Well, yesterday was amazing. I had years to have fun like that.."

"That's why you left us waiting today!" they interrupted him.

"I was right. They speak together." Nate said. Chuck ignored him this time and continued,

"I didn't treat you well, I know but last night I needed to forget."

"Who do you think we are, huh?" the redhead said.

"Yes, who do you think we are, huh?" repeated the blonde.

"Two very beautiful women but seriously I couldn't be with either of you." Chuck said watching his every word.

"Why? Because we are friends? We share everything, you know." the redhead said.

"Yes, everything, you know." the blonde quoted her friend. Nate couldn't hold his laugh any longer.

"It's not that. The reason I can't be with either of you is because I'm in love with.. this guy here." Chuck said seriously so as to be believable. Nate's laughter was cut abruptly and he turned to look at Chuck.

"Huh?" the brazilians said.

"What you heard. I'm in love with Nathaniel and we came here for our honeymoon. But we had a fight and he packed his things and left. Then you crossed my way and happened what it happened. However, now we have resolved our differences." Chuck said and grabbed Nate by his waist.

"Then how?" the girls said in parallel again.

"I like both sexes." Chuck said.

"Aaaah.." the brazilian girls said. Chuck pinched Nate to say something too.

"With them you cheated on me? I thought you had taste!" Nate said.

"Enough! We won't sit here to insult us. Let's go Lua." the redhead said.

"To insult us. Let's go Lua, eeh, Sophia." the blonde one repeated and they left.

"Thank God! I survived." Chuck said relieved.

"What an awesome idea you had." Nate said wryly.

"Warn me faster the next time."

"Once again it's my fault."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it even sliiiightly." Chuck said with a crooked smile.

"A little, yes. Besides speaking all at once, the blonde one repeats what the other says?" Nate asked.

"She is blonde, isn't she?" Chuck said and they burst into laughter. Then they continued walking till they found a café and they decided to sit there until a club would be opened. They ordered two cafes. When the waiter brought them, Nate was going to pay but Chuck stopped him.

"I will pay." Chuck said and gave his credit card to the waiter. After five minutes he came back,

"I'm sorry, sir, but your card is blocked." the waiter said giving back to Chuck his credit card.

"How is that possible? Try this one." Chuck said and gave him another card. Five more minutes passed until the waiter returned,

"The same."

"It can't be. Till last night I had absolutely no problem." Chuck said.

"As you said, till last night. Communicate with your bank to see what is going on." the waiter said and took the money Nate gave him. He waved off and left.

"I don't understand. What happened? Chuck said confused and after a few seconds he looked at Nate.

"We are thinking the same, right?" Nate said.

**Upper East Side, Manhattan**

It was evening and Blair was entering the entrance hall of her house. Before she reached the elevator, she thought to call Dorota, who was for shopping, to buy her some things.

"_Yes, miss Blair?"_ Dorota said.

"Serena will come later. Could you buy some ingredients to prepare something delicious for us?" Blair said.

"_Of course."_

"Kisses." Blair said and hung up the phone. She pushed the elevator's button and put her cell phone in her bag until the doors opened. After one minute, she was home. Logically, she would be alone because she returned a little sooner than usual. As she was walking towards the dining room, she was hearing weird noises that came from upstairs.

"Mom? Dad?" Blair cried out but no one answered. She left her bag on the couch and she went upstairs. The noises were becoming more loud and clear as she was going up the stairs. They were coming from the guest room. She opened the door slowly, so as to not make much noise and she saw something she never thought she would see. Her world collapsed in seconds. Tears began to roll down over her cheeks and the only thing she managed to say was,

"Dad?"

* * *

**First of all, thank you for your reviews lovetvtomuchxo and Lena! They mean everything to me! x) **

**What do you think of this chapter? Review to let me know! XD **

******Greek Version: iricious. blogspot. gr**

**_"Lena: I liked it, I hope Chuck and Blair will meet soon." _Next chapter, I promise! ^^  
**

**xoxo**


End file.
